User talk:Kaiju-Zilla/Archive1
Welcome to Wikizilla. Thank you for your help in improving the Gyaos and Irys articles, and all other help will be gladly accepted. I have noticed that you have a Deviantart account, so please tell other kaiju-loving Deviantart users that Wikizilla exists. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 19:47, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Two things: one, if you want, you can make kaiju fan fiction here. Just click on the rules link on the sidebar. And two, where did you get the redone Space Gyaos pic? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:11, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Forgot to mention, if you make fanon, you need to do two things: *1, add Fanzilla: to the front of the article name *2, add at the very beginning of the article. That's all. See ya around. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:49, 29 October 2007 (UTC) No, you misunderstand. Fanzilla doesn't need to be in parentheses; type Fanzilla for the article name, put a : in and then say that article name. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 17:37, 29 October 2007 (UTC) ::Hey there, good to see so many fanon articles! I haven't really looked at them yet, but I'm sure they're good...Millenian 16:03, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Well, sorry I've been missing your comments on my talk page, it's just I look at the bottom, and you put yours in the middle of everything, so I didn't know they were there. So please, in the future when you add to my talk page, please add to the bottom of the page. On the subject of your question: I wish I could find a way to list them all, but I can't. Wait, I think I have an idea! When you get back, check the front page in the Fanzilla section. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 16:39, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Well, it seems Gregole (from Deviantart, creator of Primolith) came here and saw you had Primolith as one of your Godzilla Generation characters. He claims it's plagairism (stealing someone elses idea), and he wants you to get rid of it. I put an explanation on his talk page (he doesn't have an account yet), and if he responds, I'll let you know what he says. Just to let you know, you're Godzilla Generations and my Godzilla Ultimatum may have to be totally destroyed. I suggest you try to get permission from the other creators to use the kaiju, that may help. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 20:16, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Your Fanzilla.... ....is awesome!! I must say, I've never seen such an ambitious amalgamation of so many different timelines. --The Lord of Monster Island The Lord of Grunts SPARTAN-012 James MCPO James Davis I here your cries 15:50, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Well, sorry, but I won't look at it yet. I'm probably going to go see the movie when it comes out, then I'll see about adding whatever that thing is. Thanks for the link though..... even though I'm not going to look. --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Alternate Reality Halo I here your cries 16:40, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Deletion of articles? I've noticed that you sometimes blank out an article. Is this because you want to delete it? If so, just tell me and I'll delete it for you. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 20:08, 30 January 2008 (UTC) OK, I've created Template:Delete for whenever somebody needs to delete something. Just put to get this: "I knew that tuna-eating article was useless!" This page is currently pending deletion. The reason given was: '' If you do not feel this page should be deleted, please say so and give your reasons why on its talk page. This will let me know that it needs to be deleted. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 15:51, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Two Things OK, got two things to say: *One, you ought to invite some of the other kaiju fans from DeviantART to come here. Specificially, if you find anyone with lots of Ultraman knowledge (this includes yourself), then tell them for sure. *Second, you'll want to go check out Part 1 of GodzillaSamurai's G Neo Timline (it's a very old post). He secretly added some new stuff. That's all. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 15:20, 11 February 2008 (UTC) I see you invited people, thanks man. Much appreciated. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 15:35, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Nope, no deviantart account, though I hope I can get one sometime. I have a huge kaiju redesign project (not nearly as big as yours though; for one it mostly leaves out fan-made kaiju), and I tried to put it here, but I found it was too tiresome. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 22:54, 12 February 2008 (UTC) I'll see what I can do. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 15:53, 13 February 2008 (UTC) GodzillaSamurai has posted a new, Pre-Gojira timeline. Go check it out! --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 20:23, 19 February 2008 (UTC) No, I don't think we should include them. I don't think they classify as daikaiju. Maybe later, once the site is more up and running, we can decide the exact boundaries of what we cover. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 16:03, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Ways to Help Ultraman needs a lot of help. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 19:59, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Can you upload two pics from other wikis for me? This image from Cloverpedia and this one from Halo Fanon. Just make sure to rename the first one (from Cloverpedia) as Cloverpedia.jpg. Got it? Make sure you do that, or it'll change our logo. Thanks. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 20:37, 22 February 2008 (UTC)